


Valentine's day enigmas

by shadowkey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Valentine's day enigmas

La giornata di San Valentino non era una festa che Oswald apprezzava per molti molti anni, l'unica persona che voleva festeggiarla con lui era sua madre, ma quest'anno le cose erano diverse, lui era un uomo potente e come tale riceveva molti regali anche privi d'affetto, tra quelli ne trovò uno molto particolare, una scatolina con dentro un tagliacarte e sopra un biglietto quasi indecifrabile, non riusciva a capirne il senso ma era certa di chi glielo avesse mandato e si recò subito verso il laboratorio di medicina legale "Buonasera Oswald sapevo che il biglietto ti avrebbe portato da me" disse sorridente "Ma cosa significano questi simboli e perché mi ha mandato un biglietto per San Valentino?" Chiese il pinguino.  
"Leggi le lettere in grassetto e troverai la risposta" disse il dottore continuando ad analizzare un campione di sangue.  
"Questa è una proposta per passare la serata con lei?" Chiese Oswald.  
"Ovviamente, ma avevo paura che se l'avessi scoperto prima non saresti arrivato qui e non avremmo potuto passare la notte insieme" continuò il dottore "Io e te siamo esseri visti in modo assurdo e diverso da tutti ma non per questo non siamo in grado di amare" concluse per poi avvicinarsi all'uomo "C'è qualcosa nel tuo aspetto che mi spinge verso di te siamo delle calamite" disse il dottore avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un bacio "Il vero enigma è capire perché tu mi trovi attraente Ed" disse Oswald che continuò a rispondere con trasporto al bacio mentre toglieva il camice dell'altro.  
Nygma afferrò l'altro e lo mise seduto su uno dei tavoli operatori e continuò a baciarlo e spogliarlo iniziando a palpargli diverse parti del corpo fino a giungere alla vita e gli tolse il pantaloni e l'intimo, lo sentì incerto "Lascia che ti risponda alla tua domanda, Oswald" disse per poi prendergli in mano il pene e iniziando a muovere la mano per tutta la lunghezza , poi lo prese in bocca e iniziò a succhiare prima lentamente e poi con forza mentre sentiva l'altro fremere, a quel punto si sentì spinto verso il bacino dell'altro con tutta la lunghezza nella sua gola , lo sentì iniziare a gridare a sciogliersi e succhia ancora più forte fino a sentirlo venire, ingoia tutto e non gli libera il membro fino a che non lo sente completamente asciutto "Siamo in un laboratorio di polizia , non vorremmo mica lasciare delle prove" disse ironico per poi tornare a baciarlo.


End file.
